Coming Home
by VirKatJol
Summary: Takes place during the events of Bounty. There might be some jealousy. WHAT REALLY HAPPENED.


Title: Coming Home

Author: **virkatjol**  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: Takes place during the events of Bounty. There might be some jealousy. WHAT REALLY HAPPENED.  
>Disclaimer: NOT MINE. WANTS THEM if anyone is willing to share.<p>

A/N: Prompted by **dizzydame** I hope I did it justice. 'Tis for you bb! I am posting this UNDER MY BENCH, BY MY PLANT, IN THE HALLWAY. JSYK. :) Also HEARTS. I'm not sure if the Hall Bathtub though.

Sure, it was all her idea to come with him. He'd winced when she begged him, but really he'd loved the fact that she wanted to accompany him. She'd even gone to all the trouble to find out what a high school reunion was all about.

Well, she'd found every single stereotype that he'd ever heard and of course spouted it off like it was fact. He'd pretended to be exasperated at her for asking, he'd even thought that he'd done a pretty good job of making her think that he was doing her a huge favor by letting her come.

When Cam got back to his quarters to pack he'd done a little celebratory dance. He knew that he'd have the prettiest woman on his arm now. Amy, if she was even there, would see how well he could do. All his guy friends would look on with envy as he trotted her out into the gym all dressed to the nines.

Vala never did anything part way. His head brought images of her in a slinky number where too much leg peeked through causing him to had a bit too much of a view.

God, he was attracted to her. Too bad she had no idea.

She was packing a lot of things. She knew that Cam would fuss at her for the amount of supplies that she was bringing but she couldn't help it. A girl had to be prepared.

Plus, this was her chance to try to get Cam to notice her. Vala was always flirty with him and it seemed to just roll off. So she'd go back to Daniel, he always gave her a reaction. Cam seemed to stiffen up whenever she said something a little sexual to him. Maybe back home, in the state of Kansas, he'd let loose a little.

She threw in another pair of tiny shorts, just in case. She stroked the soft denim as she pressed it tightly into the already overflowing suitcase. A glance at the clock told her that she had to hurry he'd be there any moment to haul her to the airport.

Vala rounded up all her toiletries and tossed them in before slapping the top down. It didn't seem to fit, however. She was sitting on her suitcase trying to get the stubborn zipper to close when Cam walked in.

"Need some help there?"

Cam's voice tickled her neck as he offered his assistance.

"It seems my suitcase has grown smaller…" She bounced on it while trying to zip the side at the same time. It wasn't budging.

"You know it's only four days, right?" He shook his head and walked over to help her. Her weight wasn't going to provide her much leverage.

"A girls got to be prepared."

"For the chance that we're stranded there for a month?" He chuckled as he helped her force the luggage closed and was able to run the zipper all the way around.

"You never know. Plus I've only packed what I need."

"I'm sure that you did." He gripped her waist and helped her down off the suitcase. She was wearing a tank top and the waist had ridden up so is palms were touching her skin. She was warm and soft and he was sure that she'd notice that his breath had sped up from the little bit of contact.

When Cam helped her down and his hands held her waist she wished that she'd wiggled around more so there had been more skin contact. He seemed to be affected by something, but as soon as he touched her and she was safely on the floor he seemed to release her like he'd been stung.

He felt a twinge of disappointment settle in his belly after he lost the connection with her. She was looking at him oddly, almost hurt, when he released his hold on her hips. He pulled her suitcase off her bed and settled it on the wheels. He looped his duffle bag around the extendable handle of her luggage and started out to his car.

"I'm so excited! Thanks for bringing me with." She looped her arm through his elbow as they made their way out of the SGC. She thought she felt him start when she first touched him, but when she checked his face for a hint he looked the same as always.

Being alone, away from the base, with Vala for four days might kill him. She'd have no one else to turn her never-ending energy on. Just him. Only him. He did love the idea of having her all to himself. He also hoped that his parents would be enough of a buffer to prevent him from doing something he'd regret. He knew that she had feelings for Jackson. He watched the constant banter between them everyday. He couldn't hope to compete, but God, he wished that he could.

There was no time to think about Vala in those terms, they had a plane to catch.

He popped their bags into the back seat and then hopped in. Vala had already made herself at home. He loved when she just settled in like she belonged.

"You ready?"

"Oh yes, Cameron. Lets go!"

The look on his mothers face when she opened the door and saw Vala there. It was one of the times he'd wished he'd been recording.

He should have warned them. Said something, hinted at it, but he didn't want to give explanations for things he didn't understand himself. He didn't know why she was here. Past him wanting to indulge her every whim in secret. It was a sick obsession that he was acting out whenever he could. He loved to make Vala smile.

Cam didn't know why he tortured himself. Maybe the reunion was just the thing he needed to help him get over his desire for her. Perhaps one of his old girlfriends, or someone he'd always dreamed about getting in the sack, would help him try to move past something that wasn't even his.

"Cameron… You brought a woman home with you?" Wendy tried to hide her confusions, if only to make sure the young lady with her son wasn't hurt.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell." She stuck her hand out and grabbed Wendy's hand in hers when she offered it. Vala's hand shake was enthusiastic to say the least. "It's so lovely to meet you. Thanks for letting me stay with you while Cameron and I attend to this Earth tradition of reliving your past to make other see how awesome you are now."

"It's my pleasure, dear."

Vala smiled brightly at her and scooted past to enter the house. She looked around in fascination at all the family pictures that lined the walls and the homey decorations. He could see her giggle as she came across ones of him as a kid.

"Hey, now, no laughing!"

"But, Cameron, you were so gangly and awkward. Now you're so…" She looked him over, letting her eyes take in all his sharp angles and soft curves. He was definitely not awkward looking. He was masculine and hard and she wanted to lay her hands all over his body. After she perused him she met his eyes again. There was a faint blush on his cheeks so she winked at him, making the color deepen. "Not either of those things."

He stepped behind her and leaned into her space so he could reach around and point out the picture of him at his first tee ball game. His helmet was far too big and his pants a little too short. The bat was held between two fists that were white from the grip.

"See that?" He spoke by her ear. She shook her head slightly to move the hair out of his space and it brushed his cheek. Her head tipped back to try to look at him and her ear touched his lips. "Hi."

His voice sent a shiver down her spine as the heat from his breath caressed her. She swallowed hard and focused.

"You were playing a game with sticks."

"It's called Tee Ball. When you are younger they give you the benefit of not having to coordinate your hand movement with the movement of the ball. So they put it on that post and you whack it." His finger tapped against the glass on the picture. "That was my shining moment. My first at bat. Home run!"

"Mmhmm. Sounds exciting." She had no idea what a 'home run' was but he seemed proud so she went along with it. There was a slight pressure on her hip and he pushed her along the hallway.

She felt warm, her heat was distracting as he directed her along the hall. She'd settled into his light embrace as they moved along. He brought her down memory lane as they worked their way towards the kitchen. her scent permeated the air around them and he hoped that she couldn't tell that he was breathing harder to try to draw more of it in.

Vala was always interested in his life, genuinely interested. It was nice to have someone not judge him for where he'd come from. She didn't know that he was a redneck, southern boy. It made him want her more. As they reached the end of the hall of photos he explained the graduation on the large football field at the high school. How they wore flat hats with tassels and gowns. The look of amazement on her face made him smile and he leaned in and brushed a kiss against her neck.

She hadn't been expecting the brush of his lips on her throat and the sensation made her jump.

"Sorry…" He didn't know why he'd kissed her. It just felt right. But her reaction made him guilty. She wasn't feeling anything for him, clearly. He took a deep breath, filing the scent of her hair in his brain, and stepped back. "I don't…"

"It's fine." She saw by the look that flashed across his face that her words weren't what he wanted to hear. Damn, she wasn't good at this. It felt too real, too close to her heart. He could hurt her. Ever since she could remember she'd been building herself up to prevent from getting hurt by people.

"Yeah.. fine." He muttered the words to himself and moved further from her. Far enough away where her body wouldn't radiate it's warmth against him. "Hey, lets get you settled."

He needed to change the subject. Step away from the kiss, the embarrassment he'd just caused himself. She had to know now. He couldn't keep his hands off her while he was walking her though his childhood. The bone of her hip felt perfect against his palm and the soft strands of her hair on his cheek were better then the highest quality silk. He didn't mean to make everything descend into awkwardness between them. He also didn't want her pity.

"Do I get a special room?" She saw him shield his emotions from her, shut her out. Fine was never the right word for these Earth men and their fragile egos… She was probably just a close body and he got carried away, forgetting who he was next to. He surely couldn't actually be interested in her.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Mine."

"And will you be sharing with me." She saw the brief flash of desire there. It made her question his intentions again.

"I'm too much of a gentleman for that. I'll be taking the couch."

"Well… if you change your mind."

"I know exactly where you're at." He didn't need to change his mind about anything. His mind was made up. He wanted her.

His best friend Daryl from high school came calling the next morning. Cam had emailed him and let him know when he would arrive in town. He was out front at nine am sharp ready to haul him and Vala to the gymnasium to help set up.

Cam had been pretty active in school with sports and some activities but prom committee and the like had never been his thing. Being drafted into the adult version of prom wasn't sitting too well either.

"We get to put up decorations?" Vala's excitement exceeded the two males in the car as they drove to the high school.

"Oh yes." Daryl replied and tossed a smile back at her.

She could tell Daryl liked her. Liked her liked her. Not just thought she was nice. He appreciated how she looked. He was friendly and jovial and she knew that Cameron wouldn't hang around people that had bad characters.

"This is excellent news. I love a good party and putting up streamers is half the fun." Vala leaned back in the convertible and let her arms spread across the seat. The sun was warm and the breeze was cool. Her pig tails flipped around in the wind but it was perfect. Such a difference from the musty old mountain. She'd needed this break too.

"I'm not sure if the reunion organizers are going to be ready for you." Cam smirked back at her and saw that she wasn't even looking at him. She was soaking up the sun and her skin looked far too pale. He wondered what she'd look like with a tan. Then his mind wandered to her in a bikini obtaining said tan. He stopped himself.

"Oh, hey, Amy's heading the party."

"She is?" He hadn't seen her in years. He'd skipped the last reunion and only stopped by the one before that.

"Yeah, ya know, class president and all…" Darrel shot him a look like he was an alien. Cam was familiar with that look. He used it a lot. But while looking at actual aliens.

"Yeah… right." He was still observing the alien in the backseat and she was a hell of a distraction. Every minute he was regretting letting her tag along more. He wasn't going to have any of what was left of his sanity when this weekend was over. She was tapping her fingers against the leather to the music. Her legs and stomach exposed in her too small shorts and tiny plaid shirt tied right under her breasts. Her abs were a work of art alone but when you added her legs to the picture she was an exquisite masterpiece.

"Amy… hmmm…" It was muttered mostly to herself. She held that name, she needed to find out exactly who this Amy was. If Cam had a type, and it seemed like this Amy person was someone he was interested in, then she wanted to find out what it was.

The remainder of the ride was spent listening to Darrel tease Cam about all the things that went wrong for him in school. Vala's mouth ached from the smile she'd carried on her face the rest of the ride.

When Amy spoke to Cam and he acted like a nervous school boy her stomach knotted and she felt a little ill. Blonde. Soft. Shy. She wasn't any of these things. She could do coy, but shy… The blonde could be fixed but she was quite fond of her dark hair.

As she watched the exchange between the two of them she flip flopped between not wanting to care and caring too much. She wished he'd given her more of a clue that he felt something for her, wanted more from her. Anything.

She decided that if he was going to flirt with someone else so would she. She walked towards Darrel with a deliberately sexy stride. She had his attention immediately, his eyes were wide with surprise and he was trying not to stare. She made sure to settle her ass on the edge of the table. Her body a little too close to his so he had to lean back in his chair. This way he got a full view from thighs to breasts.

Vala smirked and crossed her arms right under her breasts making sure he focused. Then she started to ask little questions about this Amy person.

He seemed hesitant about answering at first but when she placed a hand on his shoulder and let it wander around touching the top part of his chest and out to his bicep his lips soon loosened and she learned that Amy was a girl that Cam always wanted but never worked up the courage to get.

"So he was shy?" She didn't see Cameron as a fumbling boy. At least he always seemed quite confident with everything. Perhaps when he really liked someone he didn't have the courage to go after her.

"Well, just with Amy. I think the other girls were just… i don't know… he never really seemed that into them." Darrel nodded at his explanation.

"Oh, that's very clear." Vala just raised an eyebrow at him and decided that she'd just have to get the real story from Cam, later, if he was in a better mood for sharing. A mood like last night when they were looking at the pictures… "So, Darrel, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Huh… uh…"

"I think I'm alright looking. Do you have a date to this shindig?"

"Well… no." He realized that it might have sounded like he meant she wasn't attractive. "I mean no I don't have a date. You're attractive." Vala flashed him a smile and he could feel the heat of his blush. This was why he didn't have a date.

"Perhaps you'll save me a dance then?"

"Sure, of course… yes."

"What are you two talking about?" When he turned back from talking to Amy he saw Vala encroaching on Darrel's space, her hand stroking his shoulder, and he gritted his teeth in irrational anger. He had no claim on her but he still didn't want her touching him like that.

"Nothing." Vala was a little quick to say it and she stood up and turned to lean on the table to tease him with the view of her cleavage.

"I know it's not nothing, but I'll let it go." He felt the twinge in his belly as she winked at Darrel like they shared a secret.

"So we look done here… What do you do for fun around here?"

Darrel and Cam just shared a look.

Vala with a gun.

Vala in teeny, tiny shorts, hard abs exposed, breasts high and pert in a shirt that's much luckier than he is, with a gun.

His brain turns to goo as he looks at her. The smile. A piece of wheat between her lips. Teasing words caressing his ears. The ting of the cans flying through the air as she hits her mark every time.

This was never this fun before.

It's almost amusing to Cam, how terrible Darrel is at hitting anything at all with Vala next to him.

She knew she was pretty, Cam knew that she knew. But he didn't think that she understood her real beauty. The way the sun made her squint just so and it brought the sides of her eyes to a delectable point. The wheat doing a balancing act between her lips and teeth. The way her tongue rolled it around while she spoke softly to him.

He'd been angry at Landry for interrupting his starring.

He'd missed out on what she was talking to Darrel about. He'd heard snippets of things. Things he'd rather not have heard. Flirty things. She let the gun drop and point at the ground, her legs posing unintentionally, as she twists her body to speak to him.

He's never wanted to press his mouth to someones stomach more so than he does right now. Her belly button and it's perfect swirl and dip and every curve of her abdominal muscles look like they need his lips against them.

It must have been obvious what he was thinking because the look in her eyes is slightly shocked. He curses himself and at letting her see what he's thinking. Cam knows he's about to get teased.

For some reason when she opens her mouth to mention the way he was checking her out she stops herself. She can't get the words to pass her lips. Her throat chokes up at the expression on his face, the worry lines around his eyes. She sets the safety on her gun and announces that she's bored.

"Plus I need my beauty sleep. Tomorrow is the big day where I make everyone of your old friends jealous." She handed her rifle to Darrel and headed back into the farmhouse. She made sure her ass swayed just right as she left.

The black dress drove him to distraction. To the point where he'd almost missed the curve in the road and had to swerve hard to stay on the asphalt. Vala gave him a pointed look knowing that the soft sweep if her skirt against her thighs had been what he was starring at.

She'd chosen the dress with purpose. Of course she wanted to show off her assets to make Cameron look like he'd done well for himself. But more so she wanted to show Cam what he had on his arm. She wanted him to notice her. She knew he looked at her but she wanted him to see her too.

"That dress should be classified as a weapon." He forced himself to look away from Vala and concentrate on the road. Soon enough they would be at the reunion and he'd be able to find something else to distract him. Not that anything else ever seemed to hold his attention when Vala was around.

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She hoped it would be enough to take down his walls. If only he'd just tell her what he really felt. Sure, she could tell him, but she didn't want to go first. Something was holding her tongue in check and she desperately wanted to let him know that she wanted more than friendship from him.

Just not before he told her the same. Maybe if she amped up her flirting with Darrel it would push him over the edge.

Cam didn't know it was possible to be so interested in insurance. He'd been wanting to ask her to dance but she'd just offered her cup up for a refill. He should really be surprised since it was a way of treasure hunting but his disappointment made him get up to find Amy. Perhaps she'd be interested in a dance.

She watched him go in the corner of her eye. Perhaps she was overdoing it with the insurance salesman… It wasn't really that interesting and the concept was one she was already familiar with. She was just a good conversationalist. Vala kept watch for Darrel and let out a squeal of delight when she saw him finally walk through the double doors.

"I'll give you a call, maybe, later." She waved to the nice man and popped out of her chair to wrangle Darrel onto the dance floor. Cam hadn't asked her to dance and she was trying to suppress the feeling of loss by snagging his friend instead. The man said something to her as she left but she was already to focused on making her way toward her new friend. "Darrel!" She called his name and he waved.

Darrel gulped as he saw Vala. He couldn't believe that Cam was just able to ignore her all the time. She swept into his space and he was immediately hypnotized by her presence.

"Hey, Vala." She hugged him and he felt a little faint. "Still got a dance saved for me?"

"You bet you leaf!"

At first he was slightly confused then he realized that she meant 'life' not leaf.

"Life."

"What?"

"The saying. It's 'you bet your life' not leaf."

"Oh, huh, I was really wondering where people bet leaves. But Earth is a strange place so I just never questioned it." She smiled brightly at him and gripped his hand in hers, leading them to the dance floor. She placed his hands for her, one on her back and the other nicely on the swell of her ass. A little bit lower then convention seemed to allow, looking on at the other couples.

He made small talk with her while they swayed across the floor. Her focus was only partially on what Darrel was saying, however. She kept catching a glimpse of Cam talking to Amy. His hand would touch the other woman and a flare of heat would course through her. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't look away.

Soon it became too much. Vala was having trouble breathing over the knots in her belly. She hated jealousy. There wasn't any reason to be envious of her but she was. She was twisted up with it.

"Lets get out of here." Darrel just starred at her. "Go some place we can talk where, it's quieter."

"Sure, the old auditorium is unlocked. We can sit in there a while."

Cam had made sure that he could see Vala the whole time. He didn't trust her. No, that wasn't true, he did trust her, he didn't trust the other people at the party to leave her to him. It wasn't even a fair thought since he wasn't with her, it was irrational and juvenile but he didn't care. Cam could barely stomach Darrel dancing with her.

The whole time he spoke to Amy he could glimpse at them from the corner of his eye. The way his friends hand was just a little too low on Vala's waist. He wanted to mark her ass as his own but knew that he was completely out of line. It didn't change the boiling anger that brewed in the pit of his stomach.

When Amy asked him a question he was a little short with her and was taken aback, he apologized and asked her to dance. That's when he looked on while Darrel led his Vala from the room. He may have let a growl escape.

"You alright, Cam?" Amy looked concerned.

"Yeah, fine… This song isn't that great." It was a lame excuse but the song really was terrible. He pulled her a little closer hoping to help himself forget Vala.

Amy leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder. She can't put her finger on why he feels so stiff. Her hand on his back rubs a circle but he only seems to become more wooden.

"I don't think this… us, is working." Amy tips her head back and looks up at him. She can see the truth of her words reflected back in his eyes. "You should tell her."

"It's not that simple."

"It never is. But you don't want to miss out on another one, do you?" They'd both missed out, she thought. She knew that Cam was irrevocable gone from her grasp. She kicked herself harder for not biting the bullet in high school.

The chaos brought on by being associated with SG1 chose that moment to interrupt. The Lucian Alliance followed by Vala trying to play the hero and getting nailed across the jaw for her effort. Cam had marks in his palm from the tightening of his fist. When he struck Vala it was all he could do not to kill him with his bare hands.

Luckily the rest of the team seemed to be ahead of the game. They fooled him into his own trap and saved the day.

They'd offered Cam and Vala a ride back to base but both of them wanted the remaining day and a half to themselves. They made sure Darrel and Amy were alright and headed to the car.

"Are you cold?" It's dark out but he keeps glancing over at her and he swears that he can see goosebumps on her biceps. The night air has hit a comfortable chill, but she's not wearing much.

"I'm fine." She's short with him. Her jaw aches and she's still angry over Amy. She shouldn't be mad, she's the one in the car going home with him. To sleep in his bed even. Alone.

"How's the jaw?" Cameron suspects that it's already starting to turn shades of purple.

"Fine. I've been hit harder."

He sees her gingerly touch the spot she was hit and wince as her fingers hit the most tender portion. Cam wishes they'd have let him have a shot at him before sending him after the man in charge.

The rage that burst through him when he watched her fly across the table after the impact was almost uncontrollable. He was angry at her for putting herself in that position.

"You should have left. Got help." He could hear his teeth grinding after her bit the words out.

"I didn't realize he had a shield." She glared at him across the front seat. "Plus you needed my assistance. I couldn't just leave."

"It got you hurt. It could have gotten us both killed."

"I'm part of the team, Cameron. It's what we do, ya know, help each other." She sighed. She didn't understand where his anger was stemming from. They'd been in danger a million times.

"This wasn't a team sport today. This wasn't us prepared to go fight the enemy. This was us in dinner wear, at a high school reunion. We weren't armed and it could have ended badly."

"But it didn't."

"Vala," His voice shook with emotion. "We got lucky. I could have lost you tonight."

She didn't speak for a few minutes. The tension in the car was palpable. He could have lost her, that's what he said. Him. Not the team or the SGC. Him.

"Do you care about me?" The words spilled from her lips before she could stop them.

"Of course." He hoped she didn't hear what he was masking. The words felt thick as he spoke them and he knew he wasn't speaking them with the same meaning that the question was being asked. Part of him wanted her to ask the right question and part of him was afraid that she would.

If it would have been light out he would have seen her eyes rolling.

"That was a purposeful misinterpretation, Cameron."

He cringed. She always knew. Sometimes she let him get away with it. Not this time.

"I… I don't know if I should answer that."

"I'll ask again." She took a deep breath and angled her body to look at him. The seatbelt restrained most of her movement but it was enough to be able to see him. "Do you love me?" The words sounded foreign to her ears and she realized her voice had cracked asking them.

Suddenly the car felt claustrophobic to him. He looked over at her. She waited. Her eyes were bright, the whites reflected from the moonlight. The pressure on his chest made his breath shorten. He needed to move. He looked around and turned off on the next dirt road. The entrance to the corn field was familiar and he pulled in.

The car was slammed into park and he didn't bother turning it off when he jumped out. He started pacing in front of the vehicle and he heard her open her door to follow him.

Suddenly she was there, in front of him. Her hands touched his cheeks and a rush of calmness overtook him. He drew a deep breath and was filled with her scent.

She couldn't wait any longer. His reaction had told her everything that she required. Her lips pressed to his and she kissed him. With the heat and fervor that she didn't know existed inside of her.

His mouth opened under hers and she took advantage. Her tongue played across his. Hot and wet, hard and soft, teeth and tongues clashing together. His arms wound around her and she was crushed to his chest. The kiss was messy and desperate, sloppy and needful, but it was perfect.

When neither of them could breath they parted. Both of them were panting from the intensity more than the need for air. She could feel his heart pounding desperately against her breast and knew that hers matched the frantic tempo. The pain in her jaw barely noticeable over the pleasure of his lips.

"Yes." His nose rubbed along hers as he spoke the word.

"Me too." it would be enough for now. Their emotions too raw, too new, to speak the words to each other.

He kissed her again. This time there was less desperation. Their need hadn't receded but the immediacy had. He took his time exploring her mouth. The sweet taste of alcohol faintly present, the feel of her lips rubbing, caressing, playing across his as he discovered the shape of her. She gave as good as she got. His hands curled into her hair and he held her face to him. He never wanted to stop drinking her in.

"Cameron," She moaned his name. "Let's go home."

"I." He kissed her lips again. "Don't." Her cheek. "Want." Her ear. "To stop doing this." His mouth traveled along the column of her throat. The pale white even brighter in the moon's light.

"But at home you have that comfy bed…" She felt the moan against her and shivered. The vibration sent a flame of desire straight to her belly. His hands were cupping her ass now, tugging her body closer to hers as his mouth licked and sucked at her neck. She could feel the evidence of his need for her hot and hard against her belly.

As good as she felt in his arms right here, right now. He wanted more. One of his hands skimmed up her back rubbing her though the silk fabric of her dress. The other squeezed her ass and released.

"You're right, Princess." Reluctantly, he released her.

Her hands didn't cooperate and she grabbed his head and pulled him in again for another kiss. Only a quick peck then she rushed to hop back into the car, scooting to the middle. He looked surprised, but pleased, when he got in and slung his arm around her. She melted into him.

"I don't want to lose this feeling yet. The one I get when I'm touching you." She kissed his neck and felt him hug her tightly to him.

He understood. Cam didn't want to let her go either. He still didn't believe that this was real.

His foot sent them speeding home. He didn't dare to go too much over the speed limit but he needed her against him.

They stumble up the porch steps, their mouths locked in a kiss. Vala giggles as she tumbles backwards and he catches her quickly grabbing her lips with his again.

"Shh. Mom and dad are probably asleep."

She just smiles and turns, grabs his hand, and races through the front door. Vala drags him up the steps and pushes him through the door to his childhood room.

"How many times have you had sex in here?" Her hands are working the buttons of his shirt open. Leaning in to kiss his cheek and neck.

"You really want to know?" The dress she's wearing gets pushed to the floor, her black bra and panties make his cock surge against his trousers.

"Mmmhmm. Five? Six?" She's guessing that Cam had a pretty active love life. Everything he's doing to her feels so good.

"This will be the first time."

This information startles her. She slides her palms along his chest and sends his shirt and coat to the floor.

She giggles, thinking that he's joking, trying to cover up the real answer. The look on his face remains open, stoic.

"Truly?"

"Yeah, Vala." He kisses her sweetly, letting his lips linger on hers without much pressure.

Her impatience returns after the short moment between them. The hands that had stilled are on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. She feels him kick off his shoes while she tugs his trousers over his hips and lets them pool onto the floor.

Only his boxers remain, his arousal making an obvious tent which her hand can't resist. The tips of her fingers glide across the hard cock, teasing him with the movement of the soft material of the sensitive organ.

She sees the damp spot on the tip and knows that he's very turned on. His hand grabs hers and stills the movement. He turns her and unhooks her bra, letting it slip down her arms. Her body is easy to rest against his chest and he embraces her. His hands caressed her stomach while holding her tightly to him. His cock embraced by the cheeks of her ass, he thrust against her the cloth of their underwear making delicious friction. Her ass was the perfect pillow around his erection and he brought his hand upwards to cup her bare breast.

Vala arched her back and pushed her breast hard against his palm, her nipple scraping along the rougher flesh on his hand. The calluses from handling weapons all day felt good when her nipple rubbed across them. He squeezed her soft globe and she put more force backwards, the fabric of her panties slipped between the cheeks of her ass from his cock pressing against her.

"I want more," She groaned the words, barely understandable over the speed of her breath and the throatiness of her voice.

Cam yanked at her underwear and let them fall to the floor. She kicked them away and turned around in his arms. Carefully, they pulled his boxers down over his erection and sent the cloth flying in the direction of the rest of them. Her hand circled him and gave him a good, tight stroke.

"This. I want it inside me." Vala pressed her other hand against his chest pushing him towards the bed. She was in control tonight. She was taking what she wanted.

"That sounds like a good idea on this end as well." He fell back onto the mattress and moved to the middle. She climbed onto the bed on all fours and crawled over him, straddling his stomach and sitting down. She leaned over and offered him a breast.

His mouth opened and he took a nipple inside. He suckled her furiously, both of her hands clutched at his head, holding him still. The pressure was perfection and she rolled her hips against him trying to get that pressure elsewhere.

The heat from her sex felt good against the skin of his belly. The wet, slick warmth rubbed along his abs and his erection bobbed against him not far below. It was begging to be encased by her. He put his hands on her hips and gave her a tug. He wanted his mouth on other places.

"Feeling adventurous?" Vala grinned and let him guide her sex to his mouth. She spread her legs wider, gripped the headboard and lowered her body down. His hands held her folds open and the first flick of his tongue on her made her jump. It was a sharp bolt of pleasure that ripped up her spine. Her knuckles tightened and she rocked forward to get him to play over her clit.

He hummed his enjoyment against her as he captured her swollen nub between his lips. The cadence of her breathing increased as he began to suckle. Her juices coated his chin as she pressed closer. He listened to her noises, trying to gage how close she was to orgasm. He didn't want her to come yet. He wanted to feel her clutching at his cock.

One of his fingers dove into her sheath. She grasped at him trying to draw him deeper. But he just held it there, gaging her response to his mouth. When he felt the constant pressure from her muscles clamping onto him he maneuvered her downwards.

Vala groaned at the loss of his mouth on her sex. But she wanted to feel his hard cock inside her. She mewed at the thought of coming around him and quickly moved into position.

"Vala, wait."

"Can't," She panted the words and grabbed his erection, touching the tip to her entrance.

"We need a condom." He had to use every bit of his willpower to not let her drop herself down onto him. The wet heat from her entrance touched the tip and his body was begging him to ignore his brain in favor of her riding him without that protective layer.

She whined and pulled his cock forward, letting her sex slide across it. The tip slipped against her clit and she let out a gasp. She took to rubbing her slit back and forth, coating him with her juices.

"But… we're both clean."

"You want to risk getting pregnant?" Cam couldn't deny the thought of her belly full of his child was hot. Her breast swollen with milk. His hand cupped one to aid the picture in his mind. A little family with Vala sounded too good right now. All the more reason for a condom. He'd had to contemplate these sudden urges when he wasn't under the influence of hormones.

"You never get pregnant the first time, silly." She flashed him a big smile.

"You do realize that's not true at all, right?" He was never quite sure when she was messing with him and he needed to be sure people weren't feeding her that sort of tripe.

"Of course! I'm just fucking with you. Give me a condom before I explode and take you like this. You don't want to risk it. Then you'd be stuck with me…" She got a little frown on her face.

"Hey, hey. I'd love to be stuck with you. This isn't something to just jump into though. Especially when we're both on the edge of orgasm and not thinking straight." She smiled again. He stroked her cheek gently, making sure she understood that he wasn't say 'no' he was saying 'not now'. "There is one in that side table."

Quick as lightening she leaned over, flung the drawer open and yanked out the silver wrapped condom. She wasted no time expertly ripping into it with her teeth and rolling it onto him.

Vala let herself over his cock, rubbing the slick condom against her entrance. She looked up at him and watched his face as she slowly lowered herself onto him. His eyes were a dark blue and his face flushed pink from the heat in the room and the rush of arousal.

"Don't close them." She begged him to keep looking at her as she took all of him in. He moaned but she could see him concentrating on following her orders.

"You're going to be the death of me." He looked down at where they were joined as she dropped the last inch, watching his cock disappear into her. "Fuck me…"

"Oh, I plan on it, darling." She let herself pause when he was buried all the way in. Just enjoying how he felt. Vala clenched her muscles around him and watched his eyes roll back in his head.

Cameron placed his hands on her hips and helped her raise her body back up before she let herself take him in again. The slow, sensual rhythm that she set was amazing.

Every time she rolled her hips at the bottom of the stroke her clit pressed against his pelvis. She leaned forward and began riding him in earnest. Up and down. In and out.

His hands caressed her back, the smooth skin under his palms as soft as silk as she moved over him. She felt so good as she rode him. His cock being squeezed by her sheath. This position let him enjoy her longer. It wasn't as easy for him to come and even though watching the concentration on her face made his cock throb it wasn't quite enough.

One of her hands reached between them, her head tipped forward so she could watch him disappear inside her. Vala's hair made a curtain around their faces and he arched up to kiss her. She pressed her lips to his quickly, her breathing too shallow and fast to do much more.

"Touch your clit, baby."

She'd been reaching between to do just that but her attention had been grabbed by his mouth and watching his cock. She resumed her journey and her pointer found her clit. The slick, swollen nub reacted almost violently to her first stroke. She felt the shock of it through her whole body.

"I'm so close, Cameron." She circled her clitoris to match the tempo of her thrusts. She's riding him hard now. barley letting him leave her before she pulls him back in. The angle is perfection and she ignores the burn in her thighs as she slams herself down onto him.

"Come, Princess." His thumb finds her nipple and tweaks it.

It's just what she needs. Her world explodes in a bright, white splash as her orgasm tears through her. He's sucking on her neck now as she vibrates around him and as her climax pulls and tugs at him he seems to lose his own control.

Suddenly, she's on her back and he thrusting into her. With every deep stroke tickling that spot inside, increasing the length of her pleasure. She can see the strain in his neck, the tendons drawn tight.

"Let go. Come inside me."

Her voice. It's always done things to him and her demand for his to spill into her can't be ignored. The condom, of course, catches it all. The thought of how close they were to doing this without one, damning the consequences, sends his body into convulsions. Spurt after spurt of hot semen try to fill her. Her heels are clutching at him, holding him close, deep. He groans her name and rides out his climax.

When his muscles finally relax and he can draw air into his lungs again, he lets himself lay across her.

"Too heavy?" He asks even though he doesn't think He can move yet. Everything is weak, the only felling he can concentrate on is her heat still surrounding his cock. He knows he should pull out soon but Cam wants to hold onto that sensation as long as he can. The random ripples around him from the aftershock of her climax become too much and he reaches down to remove himself from her.

He takes care of the condom and then lays back in bed, drawing the sheets up around them and opening his arms so she can roll into his embrace.

"Mmm pretty good first time, huh?" Cam grins, knowing she'll agree, he felt how hard she came around him.

"And they say first times are no good." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his mouth. "I'll let you know after I have something to compare it too. I should have enough data by the one hundredth time. What do you think?"

"I think you are going to kill me and I'm going to enjoy every moment."

The End


End file.
